kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Kirby related Since Super Smash Bros. is not a Kirby series as a whole, I recommend deleting or merging pages unrelated to Kirby. Wikiar 23:53, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Sakurai created Smash in union of all Nintendo, so I think that they related to Kirby by Smash(I think that we must reduce personal information to put more Smash information. Coutinho305 00:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Is all of this information neccesary?, surely we dont need a list of characters and stages, it should just be "kirby in super smash bros brawl"Leekduck 13:42, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Someone messed with this! I changed it.-- 05:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Um, I noticed that there are pages about non-Kirby characters, and they include their moves, etc. Do we really need these? Sweetiepie 611 19:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Should there really be so much from smash bros not related to Kirby? MagicalChez weird glitch? Hey, in my smash bros brawl game for some reason when a character gets KO'ed, they sometimes come back like they've broken a smash ball, and then use their final smash! it happened to me as meta knight once, and just happened to a cpu bowser my brother was fighting! (twice!) if you know anyithing about this, please tell me! -puff * when someone is really far behind, the game takes pitty on them and gives them a Smash. it's not a glitch, it's programmed into the game to be like that. MagicalChez Subspace Emissary Look, first of all, the story of this mode was handled by Kazushige Nojima, who wrote for many Final Fantasy games. So going by that logic, if Cloud were in Brawl, would he be the one to save three people with his "Cloud badges"? BooDestroyer (talk) 03:52, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't come up with the enemy similarities; I'm just keeping them where they are because they're valid. As for Kirby's importance, there's saving one of the princesses, freeing Mario & Pit/Link & Yoshi from Dedede, along with following him all the way to his castle to discover the badges, using the Dragoon to slice through the Subspace Gunship, revive half the cast in the subspace. I think that's important. These aren't just my thoughts either. The Smash Bros. wiki itself makes connections between the Subspace Emissary and Kirby, and well as acknowledging the Kirby series characters' plot importance. Iqskirby (talk) 04:10, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :Lots of characters have done many important things throughout the story here and there. DK saves Diddy from Bowser's Dark Cannon attack. Fox saves Diddy from Rayquaza. Falco totals Bowser's Dark Cannon, forcing him into retreat, and later saves DK, Diddy, Olimar, and Captain Falcon from a bunch of enemies. C. Falcon saves Olimar from a giant ROB, and uses his Falcon Flyer to save his gang from the exploding Ancient Island. Luigi and Ness joined Dedede to revive everyone as well (Kirby only got that one Dedede badge because it looked familiar or whatever). Sonic stops Tabuu from using his Off Waves a second time, Ike stops the Ancient Minister from planting another Subspace Bomb (Yep, Fire Emblem bias as early as Brawl). :And did I mention Pit is the only one who has the most elaborate intro sequence, Palutena and all? Foreshadowing to Uprising. :...I could go on. BooDestroyer (talk) 04:27, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Kirby devoured the badge because he was hungry; this is explained in a removed cutscene. Not only did Kirby also save one of the Princesses', he also single-handedly destroyed the Subspace Gunship (arguably one of the most dangerous threats to the Heroes, excluding Tabuu) while others were distracting the main defenses. Not only that, but yes, he did in fact revive a portion of the cast after Tabuu's first Off Wave. Whether you believe the reasoning for that is dumb or not, the fact is, he still saved them. While every character you listed (and haven't listed yet) did indeed perform heroics and were vital to the storyline, none of them played such a role as Kirby did. ::Also; Pit's flashy intro has nothing to do with that character's importance. Just because someone get's a cool intro doesn't mean they'll play a large role. (I also fail to see what FE bias has to do with any of this) Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 05:31, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Lots of other characters saved others too. Kirby saving Peach/Zelda isn't any different from Fox saving Diddy from Rayquaza (or Falcon saving his buddies with his ship from the exploding island). Luigi, Ness, and Dedede all worked together to save the others (Remember the badge Kirby got was intended for Peach/Zelda; Pretty sure Kirby wasn't aware of what that badge was really for either. Also, Luigi over Mario for that part. Food for thought). Yes, there were many ships that were used as a distraction for the massive Gunship. But if it weren't for them, the attack would have failed. (Also, that thing was a joke. So much for that, and it was used in only one cutscene?) My point is, you're ignoring everything that everyone else did. It's like you want it to be all about Kirby. He wasn't even being put on that much of a pedestal throughout the story. He may have done some things here and there, but they were never presented in an "I'm better than all you idiots" kind of way. (Heck, the Halberd ironically got much more screentime than Meta Knight himself did) BooDestroyer (talk) 05:37, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :::http://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_(SSBB)#Role_in_the_Subspace_Emissary This isn't a "Kirby Wiki bias" issue. Iqskirby (talk) 11:47, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::I said it doesn't matter if you think it's dumb or not. The facts are; he still performed heroic feats, moreso than any other character in the story mode. And no, Kirby didn't know what the badge was intended for. There's a reason the cutscene was going to be called "Saved by Hunger". But it doesn't matter if he didn't or did know what it was. I'm not entirely sure we're ignoring the other character's, per se. It's just that you want to give everyone more credit than they actually deserve. Everyone's a Hero in the campaign, yes, and everyone has their moments; but only a few characters have as many moments as Kirby does. And sure, they may not have been presented in a "Better than all of you" way, but...does that matter if they were? Presentation has nothing to do with the actions Kirby performed. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 13:15, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sigh. I'm not even arguing against the reasoning for what happened in the story. But it sounds like you're just blatantly popping a boner every time Kirby does anything at all, and calling them "the most important parts of the story". Don't turn this into a bar graph either - Just because he seemed to do more than other characters doesn't mean they're more important than the rest. Some parts with other characters were much more significant than some of the things he did. (But no, they don't matter because Kirby didn't do it, right?) I'm not saying the other characters "deserve more credit". Kirby saving his teammates from Dedede just isn't any more "important" than some other things that have happened with other characters. Besides, I was sure that ROB and his kin were the main focus of the entire story. BooDestroyer (talk) 15:10, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::Let's back this up a bit. Here's what our Wiki says (on the Kirby article) at the moment: "Kirby plays a rather prominent role in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's story mode, the Subspace Emissary." Where on the wiki do we claim Kirby's role is in the "most important parts of the story"? Your argument is, plain and simple, based around a claim we aren't actually making on the Wiki. We can each draw our own conclusions about just how important Kirby is in comparison with the rest of the cast, but it's evident that he did in fact play a rather prominent role. :::::In addition, since this is the Kirby Wiki, we, of course, should tend to focus on Kirby characters moreso than the rest. It wouldn't make sense for us to focus on, say, ROB's role in the Subspace Emissary, now would it? :::::On a side note... I have no qualms with you disagreeing with our stance and debating, but can you please use respectful language when discussing? Thanks. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 15:37, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Stickers Now that we have all the stickers from ''Brawl, is this enough to warrant a new page for them? Like, a whole page for a list of stickers? AceFedora (talk) 05:37, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :I’d be fine with that. We already have a trophy page, so why not a sticker one. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 08:03, July 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Right, I'll be working on that. AceFedora (talk) 20:57, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Boss Theme Medley As you can see from the file names, I assumed the first one was a remix of the Arena theme from Kirby's Adventure while the second one is the mini-boss battle from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, but now I'm being informed that the first one is a remix of the Room Guarder them from Kirby 64 while the second one is from Kirby's Adventure. So which tracks are being remixed from these two pieces of music? AceFedora (talk) 21:57, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :The boss theme medley goes KA/KNiDL boss theme, KDL2 boss theme, KSS boss theme, K64 room guarder, KA Arena/standard mid-boss theme, then KSqSq "standard" boss theme. Iqskirby (talk) 22:04, March 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Well then, looks like I better get to renaming my files. Thanks. Also, I was wondering if I could make a table that looks something like this: Except with all the remixed parts and whatnot. I could do the same for other Kirby-related medleys.AceFedora (talk) 22:14, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :I suppose you could. Iqskirby (talk) 22:25, March 25, 2019 (UTC) ::One last thing cause I'm an idiot, could you rename "KAArenaBrawl.ogg" to "K64BossBrawl.ogg" and "KTAMBossBrawl.ogg" to "KAArenaBrawl.ogg"? AceFedora (talk) 21:41, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Files have been renamed; hopefully no issues will come from this. For future reference, you should be capable of renaming any files on your own, although you may want to be cautious when doing so; by default, renaming a file leaves a redirect, so if you intent to switch two songs, that could pose an issue; alternatively, you could simply replace the file with the intended music while keeping the name. Iqskirby (talk) 00:11, March 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::I could rename my own files here? There usually would be a "Rename" button, but I didn't see it. AceFedora (talk) 04:09, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Butter Building Star Jingle Would you guys say that the Star Jingle that plays at the beginning of this track is a remix of the Star Jingle from Dream Land or Adventure? AceFedora (talk) 06:31, May 31, 2019 (UTC)